lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzon Jr
---- Kuzon Edward, III (born 12 May 1041) is the third RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. He is the Saiyan/Human hybrid son of Kuzon. He was born in Other World when Kuzon was in Other World. Kuzon Jr.'s mother is Helena. He is currently 21. He is the husband of Suka, and father of Kuzexandra, Kuzana and Kuzon, IV. 'About' Kuzon Jr. resembles his father the most, but also his mother in a way. He is a Human and a Saiyan, but is able to achieve Super Saiyan most likely. He has a wife named Suka and he attended Lookout Elementary School School (where he met her). He later attended Lookout Middle School and Lookout High School. He is an accountant, businessman and financial counselor in Supreme City, which he gets 250,000Z per year, more than enough to support his family. He graduated from Northwestern Political University in May 1062, with a Master's Degree in Law and Business. He is planning to run for Mayor of Supreme City in 1064. Kuzon Jr. (Also named simply "Jr." Or "KJ") is very ambitious such as his father. He respects his father completely and loves him with all his heart and would do anything for him (Kuzon used to train and do things with him; they were even in the Father-Son Pancake Eating contest once. When Kuzon died, Jr. Was heartbroken but knew he would be back one day (Kuzon said about 5 years). Kuzon Jr. is just like his father. He had pride and won't give up a fight. He is a good spirited young boy and wishes to carry on his father's footsteps now and in the future. Kuzon Jr. is good friends with Zang, who is the son of Ethan. They like to train together. Their fathers also train together. Kuzon Jr. loves games, especially Hide and Seek, and has even created a technique out of it he uses in battle. Kuzon Jr. though, refuses to learn the Kamehameha, as he feels it is un-unique and too classic. He uses his own techniques in place of it. Kuzon Jr.'s full name is "Kuzon Edward III", as his father's father was Kuzon. Kuzon Jr.'s father didn't know about him until 6 years after KJ's birth, then Kuzon legally changed Kuzon Jr.'s name to "Kuzon III" because he is the third named Kuzon, and Kuzon's real name is actually "Kuzon II". His son is Kuzon IV. He hates being called "Junior", and will tell anyone who calls him that, 'how it is'. 'Appearance' Kuzon Jr. usually wears a blue gi, with a dark blue undershirt (kind of like his dad's; but without a white undershirt). He has his father's hair (it is actually shaped like Goku's as a child, but it is spiky and Saiyan-like), but his mother's hair color (black; Kuzon's is brown). He has a long brown tail. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Kuzon Jr. was born to Kuzon and Helena on May 12th, 1041, in Other World at a hospital. His parents met 16 months before his birth. Kuzon was a large Saiyan of whom was in The Lookout Crew on Earth before he died in 1040. His mother was only 23 when she of breast cancer and went to Other World. Kuzon Jr. was taken care of by Helena and Kuzon. Helena was shy and didn't talk much. His father left Other World when he was wished back in 1043, leaving Kuzon Jr. as a 2 year old to be taken care of by Helena. From 1043 to 1047, Helena took care of Jr. in Heaven. Kuzon, at the time, had gotten a hold of the Dragon Balls and had a wish. He wished for Helena and Jr. to be back from the dead and to land on the Lookout. So they did. Kuzon Jr. was 6 years old, and was shy (he got from his mother of whom took care of him through most of his childhood). He soon got to know everyone and slowly grew out of it, as well as got to know his father of whom he never met before. 'Training on the Lookout - His father's death' Kuzon Jr. was trained by Kuzon after his return from Other World. Helena also started to grow out of her shy stage and become more mature. Kuro and Kuzon Jr. were also good friends for the time being, even having spars now and then. Kuzon and Kuzon Jr. went fishing and more activities all the time, making Kuzon Jr.'s love and respect for his father grow over time. Now he loves and respects his father more than anything. On the morning of July 6th, 1047, Kuzon Jr. emerged into Kuzon's bedroom to wake up so they could go fishing. Kuzon wouldn't wake up. Helena called 911 and they pronounced Kuzon dead. Kuzon Jr. and his mother cried and mourned for days. Kuzon Jr. still had pride though, and knew his daddy would be back. Kuro trained him after his father's death since Kuzon also trained Kuro. 'Battle on Planet Xthrix' August 17th, 2013 - Skip to last paragraph for Kuzon Jr. While Kuro, Leogian, Lamp, Zero and Mars were hanging out on the Lookout one day, a gray spaceship landed outNeonMushrooms of no where. 8 large men walked out, 7 of them of which stayed silent. The leader, the captain of them, informed the Lookout Crew that there was a disturbance in the Southern Galaxy and that it may need the Crew's help. Then men got back on and the spaceship disappeared. The Lookout Crew then prepared. Mars, Lamp, Zero and Leogian teleported to the Southern Galaxy. Strangely, Helena wanted to come to take notes and watch the fight, which she never did before. Kuro, Kuzon Jr., Kuza and Helena got on a blue spaceship under the Lookout, and blasted off. Once they entered the Southern Galaxy, the home of poverty and ridden with sickness and disgusting planets and people, they landed on the nearest planet with a power signal. The ship landed, they all got out and the oxygen was much higher than Earth's. The landscape was odd, large glowing blue mushrooms, a dark blue sky, and gloomy misty feeling, with mountains in the background. Lamp, Kuro, Leogian, Mars, and Zero walked through these, and Mars touched a mushroom, electricuting him. They hear a voice, which is from a small, 3 feet tall man with white eyes and blue skin in a gray robe. He says not to touch them, and to follow him, because there are troubles that the Lookout Crew needs to take care of. He says giant beasts have been ravaging the village and killing people. They say they ran off into the mushroom woods. The Crew headed out. There was a giant, black beast with red eyes tearing through the forest. Kuro alerted him, and he ran to the Crew, who than engaged in battle. Lamp fired many powerful attacks, while Zero used his TARDIS and the others just fought manually. Soon, the beast was easily killed and exploded. He could shoot red mouth lazers, similar to Saiyans as Great Apes. Soon, 10 more came running out of the mountains. The Crew attacked them, and one by one over time they kille them. Lamp fired the most high powered attacks. Kuzon Jr came out of no where as a Super Saiyan, and smashes one in the head with a blast, and killed it, his first kill, which he was proud of. After the 10 were defeated, one last, huge, mother Beast came storming through the woods. He roared and beat his chest, and attacked everyone with his best power. He picked up a mountain and lodged it at everyone, who destroyed it into rocks with Kamehamehas and blasts. Soon, he was weakened. Mars kicked it in the toe, and he exploded, spilling steaks and candy everyone (strangely..). They returned to the village, and the villagers thanked them, and the one that introduced them, gave them 1,000,000,000 (billion) Zeni! They happily thanked them and headed back home, and resumed life. '5 years later, reviving his father' September 7th, 2013 Kuzon was revived by Kuro on September 7th, 1052, after he collected the Dragon Balls and wished him back. The second wish was used by Leogian to make his swords longer. Helena and the others gathered around, and waited. And waited. They waited minutes and minutes for Kuzon to appear on the Lookout, some thought it a mistake. Soon, Kuzon did appear on the Lookout. "Hey guys. I was at iHop eating pancakes. (wave)." Helena jumped on him and everyone greeted him and welcomed him back. Kuzon Jr., Kuza and Kuro also did. Kuzon seen how they grew, and also met his other two children; Kuzek and Kuzisa, whom was born while he was gone. A man who arrived in a ship, was also awaiting Kuzon on the Lookout. The man said to him, that his children's descendants take over the universe and destroy everything. Kuzon negatively looks at him. The man goes back in time and comes back, and all of a sudden Kuzon has a scar and remembers him. He is confused. 'Spar with Zang; Reaching Full-Power Super Saiyan!' October 6th, 2013 Zang was eating a granola bar, when Kuzon Jr., who just finished playing Connect 4.1 with Helena and Kuza, walked up and asked him where he got that. Zang said his mom, and then Zang said he wanted to spar with Junior (KJ), like he always did. Kuzon Jr. accepted, up for a fight. Kuzon Jr. wanted to fight somewhere other than the Lookout, but needed Ethan and Kuzon's permission (their dads), so they asked Kuzon. Kuzon said they could spar in the Skulfn Cairn, a good place to spar. Kuzon offered to take and watch them, and they hopped on his back and they flew to the Portal/Volcano. Kuzon arrived there, and showed the two kids what each portal was, purple for Great Library and orange for Skulfn Cairn. They jumped in the orange. Kuzon landed, and showed the two around, and disappeared and watched them from above while they sparred in his lawn chair. Zang did the first attack. The two went out on it, clashing each other and smashing each other. They used giant stones in the Cairn, to smash on each other. A giant black monster raised from the ground, which commonly happens in the cairn. Zang death beamed it through the head, and it fell and disappeared. They kept battling. Kuzon Jr. transformed into Ruby Super Saiyan, and sent many large red crystals at Zang, who destroyed them. Zang went Full Power Super Saiyan, and they kept fighting until he got dominion over Kuzon Jr.. Junior finally blasted into Full-Power Super Saiyan himself, and they were on spar. But, Zang quickly, the Skulfn Cairn thundered and roared, and Zang transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 for the first time. He quickly got on Junior, but Junior was still at his full energetic power. Zang was tiring, but kept blasting him. At the end, Zang formed a Super Kamehameha at his fullest, and shot it like a bullet at Kuzon Jr.. Kuzon Jr., formed one as well, and they clashed for minutes. Out of no where, Zang sonic boomed out of the Skulfn Cairn, to his base and smashed on the volcano outside. Kuzon, confused and cautious, quickly picked up Junior and they felw out. Ethan came, and promised Zang would beat him next time. They all teleported him. Kuzon Jr. had won. 'Second Spar with Zang!' December 13th, 2013 The battle started when Kuzon Jr. (KJ) and Zang, woke up in the early, cool December morning. Ethan wanted them to try to spar again, so they did. Kuzon Jr. couldn't fight in space, nor was allowed too, so they fought on the edge of the Supreme Ocean. They teleported there, and then began battle. Kuzon Jr. and Zang began blasting each other, using minor Ki and physical techniques. Kuzon Jr. decided to use some new, test techniques he had been working on in his many lone days. Him and Zang took advantage of the ocean around them, making waves and using them on each other. Kuzon Jr. formed a giant Sand castle, the size of a mansion with as much detail and space/rooms as one too. He disappeared in it, and dared/tempted Zang to come play "Hide and Seek" with him. Zang flies in the castle, beginning to search. Zang looks through a variety of rooms, and hears KJ's giggling, as KJ opens holes in the sandy walls and ceilings and lets Ki waves out of them to hit Zang. Zang soon is in a dark ceiling room, after breaking through it to get KJ. It is silent and dark, and sand monster things (sand worked and moved my KJ using force energy elsehwere) attack Zang and throw sand in his face. Zang blows them away. This continues, until Zang falls from a Ballroom into a basement, where it fills with water from the under-ocean, fills with fish and a giant killer shark attacks Zang. Zang explodes it, making the water filled with blood and he couldn't see. A sand wall falls and Zang and KJ disappear into some sort of black hole-like area. They now fight each other. Zang uses the shark skull as a 'helmet'. KJ uses a Pancake Flattener, blasting him deeper into the black hole. It is silent. Zang appears in a small sand room on a chair, silence. The entire castle then comes down, blown down, destroyed. Zang still sits there. Wan and Zero were in the castle, just looking around wondering what was going on. All of a sudden, Kuzon Jr., surrounded by sand, in the form of a 100 foot tall giant sand robot monster, rose from the beach, in front of Zang. He blew the sand off of Zang. Zang, with the help of Zero, began fighting him. They first blew off his head, first. After some fighting, Zang made a huge tidal wave, that blew the sand off of it. Kuzon Jr. was floating there covered in wet sand, as he was controlling it from the center. They then continued. KJ flipped back into the ocean, and floated above it. Zang stayed on the shore, and they each began powering up. The ocean waved and crashed under Kuzon Jr., his immense power making waves. Zang started making a large crater on the beach with his power. Zang, soon powered up into, a Super Saiyan 3. But KJ, his eyes glowing red and his hair hardening and slickening, the entire ocean opened up, and crashed. Kuzon Jr., was now a Ruby Super Saiyan 2!!! (or level 2). Both Zang and KJ were about equal, achieving new forms. They now continued battle. Kuzon, and Ethan, amazed at their children (Kuzon watched from a mountain top, looking over the beach/ocean, and Ethan from Baba's Crystal Ball). Now the real action began. They started using their most powerful attacks. Kuzon Jr., formed the largest and most powerful attack he ever had, which is unnamed, it is just a butt-load of red ki energy all clobbed up into a blast. He launched it, as high as the Empire State Building and wide as one, at Zang's Ultimate Kamehameha. They collided, creating a huge thunder and earthquake. A huge sphere in the middle, with all the energy. After minutes of pushing energy into each other, the sphere couldn't take anymore and exploded. This sent both Kuzon Jr. and Zang back, knocking Zang unconcious into the ocean. Zang, on the ocean floor, was pretty unconcious. But he woke up, to see Kuzon patting and talking to Kuzon Jr. on the shore. Zang teleported out, and went Super Saiyan 3 again, demanding they continue. Kuzon Jr. transformed back, faded more-like, into RSSJ3. Kuzon teleported back, now learning the battle wasn't over. Zang and Kuzon Jr. transported to a nearby mountain valley. On top of the mountain, the two children, launched rocks and large ki attacks at each other, even pushed each other off. Kuzon Jr. used a couple pancake flatteners. When Kuzon Jr. tried to kick Zang off, Zang grabbed his leg, and threw him towards the ocean, where KJ made a huge crater, and crashed into the ocean floor. But, when Kuzon Jr.'s leg touched Zang's arm, he connected them using force and ki friction. So there was a huge line of energy connecting when he hit the floor. KJ zoomed back like a boomerang, hitting Zang hard. The continued fighting, until Zang's hair caught on fire, and KJ used a fire extinguisher to 'get it off'. Zang descends to base, and decides to fight that way, since SSJ3 was taking too much energy. KJ descends to FPSSJ. They do a little more fighting, before Kuzon Jr. uses his final technique; Ultimate Twisting Tizzler. He uses it on a transforming-Zang, which starts sucking energy from Zang like a hose. Zang soon teleports, appears above KJ, and smashes him in the pressure point, knocking Kuzon Jr. unconcious, and sending him on to the shore. Zang descends and falls on his knees. Kuzon teleports down, and grabs his son. He explains how Zang won, but KJ would beat him next time. He teleports, congratulating. Ethan follows. Kuzon Jr. lost this round. ' '10 years later, Children and marriage In July of 1061, Kuzon Jr. and his lifelong girlfriend Suka, got married on the Lookout. On April 5th 1062, Suka had twin daughters; Kuzexandra and Kuzana. They were rowdy infants. Kuzexandra and Kuzana had Pyloric Stenosis, which means whenever they ate as babies, they would throw it up later. On January 2nd, 1063, Kuzon Jr. had Kuzon, IV, the next male generation in the Kuz family. In May of 1062, Kuzon Jr. graduated from Northwestern Political University with a Master's Degree in Law and Business, now a well educated man. He is a Teacher and Professor at Supreme City University. 'Huge spar with Zang' On January 3rd, 1063, Kuzon Jr. was on the Lookout doing business work, and Zang appeared on the Lookout, looking for a good spar, for the first time in 10 years, with his friend. Tenchi, longtime friend of Kuzon, also landed on the Lookout to check it out. Kuzon greeted him. Kuzon Jr. was about to leave to work, but as he left, his boss called and said it was a snow day, and so KJ stayed. Zang and him then were about to go to the Skulfn Cairn to train. But Kuzexandra and Kuzana grab his leg, not wanting him to go. Kuzon Jr. insisted he must, and so him and Zang teleported to Volcano, and went in skulfn portal. Inside, KJ and Zang began their spar. They punched, using small attacks and lurched rocks and boulders at each other. KJ introduced his After Image technique, while in Negative mode, so attacks hit Zang, but there appeared to be no source. After he comboed Zang, knocking him on the ground, a giant monster raised from the ground, and Zang was on his head. Zang sends a Death Beam into it, and KJ sends a Kamehameha into it. It explodes and disinigrates. They continue fighting. KJ soon makes a powerball, and sends it into the air. The powerball hits the hard, energy-filled sky of the Skulfn Cairn, making it much bigger, and adding many Blutz Waves to it. The Powerball gets bigger, and Zang and KJ stare at it, and become larger, more strong Great Apes. KJ turns into a Golden Great Ape due to this. Zang and KJ start destroying each other, beating their chests and roaring. They smash rocks at each other, and fire blasts at each other. After constant abuse, Zang falls into a rock pit, and KJ descends under sweat and heartbeat, out of energy. Zang, soon starts destroying rocks. He ascends, into a Super Saiyan 4. He then stands up to KJ, who ascends into a Full Power Super Saiyan 2. They look at each other, and Kuzon Jr. explains their power difference. Zang then does a combo on KJ. Kuzon Jr. gets up, and explains they have to train to control themselves (as Zang couldn't control his SSJ4). KJ then left, and Zang stayed to train. 'Holy Apocalypse Saga' February 2nd, 2014 O'n a new, sunny day on February 2nd, 1063, Kuzon and Helena were throwing a party on the Lookout for their 22nd anniversary. Kuza and Kuzisa were taking care of poor puppies. Ethan, Leogian, Hikari, Android 0, 14th Saiyan and Axel were there as well. Everyone was enjoying their time partying for about 15 minsutes, until, all of a sudden, the sky turned pitch black, and a huge, thick barrier surronded the Lookout. 2 lghtning bolts struck down next to each other, and two glowing men figures appeared. Everyone looked, as Kuzon shoved his mouth full of corn bread. Everyone questioned the two men, the two...beings. One of them soon revealed himself as a member of the Ancient Existial Order--that they were sent by a "superior power", and that it was not important to know of that. They stated that there is an unknown force, energy, power sensed by the Gods, and that it was greater than the Gods, and was located somewhere in the 5th Universe, East Galaxy. The Beings said some more, that it was greater than they have ever faced, and may be Kochaku. They disappeared, and Earth went back to normal. The Crew started seperating into teams, and Android 0 used his teleporting powers to teleport the crew to another universe--the 5th universe, which none of them had ever left this universe before. Before they left, Kuzon Jr. came, claiming he couldn't get to the Lookout because it was gone...so the barrier must of made the Lookout invisible. Kuzon Jr. wanted to go with Kuzon, on his first universal trip, since he was a grown man now. Zang and Eltrio wanted to go with Ethan, and Zang was older so Ethan chose him. It was Zang and Kuzon Jr.'s first major trips with their fathers, when they were of age. Hikari teleported all of the humans back to the Kai Planet, where they would be safe. The Crew took one last look at Earth, as they may never see it again. They went into Android 0's portal, to the location of the strange power--Axel, Ultimate Ian, Android 0, Hikari, Kuzon, Kuzon Jr., Zang, Ethan, Leogian, 14th Saiyan, Hunter, and Geyser. The Crew came out of the portal, and landed on a red, barren planet, somewhere in the 5th Universe (the DB one is the 7th). This was the first time they seen another universe. It was amazing, planets with different shapes, it felt different and was breathtaking. Triangle and cube planets scattered the skies, new history and locations to explore. But they didn't have time to adventure. They had to save existence. The Crew looked around for what to do and look for, and as Kuzon was walking, he was attacked by a giant black squirmy tentacle that came out of the ground! The tentacle started beating him around until Ethan destroyed it with a Destructo Disc. Kuzon and them kept walking, until they seen a large city nearby. They flew in to it. In the city, the buildings were plain metal, with an unreadable language on it. They noticed a large light, beaming into the sky. This must be it. As they were about to go to it, a bunch of small beings appeared around them in robes. Hikari told them they were from another universe, and the being said "We know", and then started unleashing attacks on everyone. Everyone started fighting multiple small beings, blasts everywhere. Ethan shot Death Beams everywhere, killing most of them, until Hikari destroyed the entire area with a Kiai. There was nothing around but dirt, but the light beam was still there, and it was coming from a huge, nearby crater. The Crew went to the crator and looked in. There were even bigger beings in red robes, bowing down to a fountain where the beam was coming from. They seemed to ignore the Crew, and just kept bowing and chanting. "''Rise my master, chief of plans and eminence in the dark. Rise to succeed in your evergoing plan of dominance over the universe. Rise to scope out and destroy all whom oppose you. You are the true leader, the true king of this world, this realm. Rise to become one, a true God, a true evil. Rise, Kochaku, rise to your challenge, and let no one oppose you!", said the large being. After Kuzon poked one, it looked back with huge, glowing eyes, and started attacking. He stood up, the other 2 destroyed easily. He started stomping around, and stated his name was '''Reihai-Sha No Waru, and he was the Head Priest who worshipped Kochaku, trying to summon him from his death, which the Lookout Crew put upon him. He started attacking the crew, which used attacks like Death beams, head smashers, paralyis and destructo discs. Soon, the being summoned millions of large tentacles to spurt from the ground all over the planet. The Crew had to cut these tentacles, as they attacked and threw people. Kuzon tried to touch the Fountain and Beam to see what would happen, but his arm ended up getting paralyzed, and he could no longer fight. Leogian had to heal Kuzon, which took a long time. Kuzon told Kuzon Jr. to take his place as the head of the team for a while. They defeated the being, who threw a temper tantrum before disenigrating into white, glowing ash. Kuzon Jr. dug through the ash, and found a Scroll. It stated they were trying to summon Kochaku. All of a sudden, everything started spinning and flattening, and the crew was in a sort of, black, dark realm. They didn't know what was going on. Out of no where, a giant, glowing light appeared in front of them. The light stated, it was the eternal Creator of Existence (COE). COE told the Crew that Kochaku's power is now greater than his, because Kochaku went back in time and stole his Staff of Zen'no Pawa, the staff used to create the multiverse. Kochaku now had greater power than COE, but that the Lookout Crew could change that by blackmailing Kochaku and doing what he did. COE told them that they would need to go back in time, and get the Staff from the Maze of Izami, a maze that was now haunted by Kochaku's evil minion monsters, that the Crew would have to face. Everyone was amazed to actually TALK to the Creator of Everything, and it was an honor. COE said there was no time, and he then transported the Crew to 4,000,000 Before Age, just moments before the time Kochaku stole the Staff in the main timeline. The Crew found themselves in a blue, glowing castle hall, and the castle was falling apart. They needed to get through it quickly. Kuzon was being healed, and Kuzon Jr. took the lead. Android 0 was the first to encounter an enemy, who revealed himself as Hadō (japanese for hard). Hado was a large, white monster. He attacked 0. Ethan soon got to him in the maze, and used Dreadseed powers on him, which made him grow red veins, before exploding. He blew Kuzon Jr. away, which made KJ turn white and sick for a temporary time. It could've killed him. Hikari had kept going solo, as he tried to find the exit. Before he made it to the end, a wall closed in on him, and a large, black creature, with multiple limbs came forth from the wall. It roared, and attacked Wikian. Ethan got to it, and infected it with Dreadsead, as Kuzon Jr. tore its head off, it exploded and died. After this, all the halls in the Maze of the Izami Castle, disappeared, and it was one, old dirty castle room. It was still full of the odd glow, blue feeling. Hikari and them approached the door, and Kuzon Jr. opened it, and a giant man eating lion monster sticked its head out. Kuzon Jr. quickly closed it..but another one next to it appeared. It had a large lock on it, with odd symbols and language. They had to get the code, so everyone went off looking around the castle for clues. Kuzon Jr. went into a room, and found a wet clay tablet behind a chest, and brought it out. It had the same symbol on it, but he couldn't decode it. He had 14th Saiyan summon a Portal to The Great Library, where he could find information on it. Kuzon Jr. disappeared into the portal. Kuzon finished his healing, and Kuzon Jr. came storming back out with a large wet book. He laid the book down, and started flipping pages. A dead bat carcass was in one--which he, shooed away. He found the same symbol on a page, and it said "For this Riddle shall solve the Izami Puzzle; Fox, Bear, Dragon, Bear, Owl". Kuzon Jr. used the code on the door, which Hikari and Hunter were using heat vision on trying to weaken the lock. The door opened. The Crew all jumped in, a huge, empty dark room. It had wet stone walls. The door shut by itself. The Crew used auras to light the room. Kuzon Jr. looked around the room, before coming upon--a skeleton! He picked up a journal from the skeleton's hands, and looked in it. "Day 4 - I am starving, and the entire Lookout Crew...they are all dead, gone..Kochaku killed them! Helena, everyone is dead..I don't know what to do..It's all over..". Kuzon Jr. and everyone else looked at the book, in utter fear and terror. In another timeline, the Crew must've failed and were all killed and the universe was damned. There were skeletons everytwhere, and the Crew went around, looking at their alternate-timeline-skeletons and reading their fates, which disturbed them. Soon, a large orb..a glow of light appeared in the room, lighting it. It was Kochaku! He was surrounded by dragons, and shards of energy. He stated that no one will have dominion over him. He smashed a Staff on the ground, which the walls of the room fell down, and they seemed to be in space..Kochaku started laughing hysterically, and smashed the Staff down, destroying the entire Northern Universe. He smashed it again and again, destroying every Universe until almost all of existence was gone except them. Everyone watched Kochaku in mere terror, as everyone was killed universe-by-univese. Kochaku then disappeared. COE appeared where he was. COE explained that he was weakened since Kochaku went back in time, and stole his Staff of Zen'no Pawa, which held most of his power to create things. COE said the only way to get him back to full power to stop Kochaku, was to go back in time (which they already are in 4 billion Before Age right now) and get the same staff, but from 4 billion years in the past. COE opens a portal leading to a small room, which everyone goes in, he then disappears. The room is small and leaky. Kochaku is laying there, sleeping, with a barrier around him that no one can get through. The Crew is in 900,000,000,000 Before Age. There is a large glowing orb in the center of the room and nothing else. The orb has a Staff floating inside of it, which is the Zen'no Pawa at a former time. Kuzon Jr. lets Ian take the Staff. As Ian approaches the Staff, he is blocked, and a stone appears, with a riddle on it. "What is your name?". Ian answers it, the stone disappears and another one appears. "What do you want the Staff for?". Ian answers it seemingly correctly, and the barrier dissipates. Ian grabs the Staff, which is a holy honor, as the Staff was used in the creation of everything. Ian would be the honored one to hold it, as he earned it. Kuzon Jr. told 14th to teleport them back to the red, barren planet that the beings were summoning Kochaku on. The Crew appeared on the planet, and didn't understand what to do next. COE appeared, stating that it was time for the final bout. COE opened a portal, and said that Kochaku would be weakened because of Ian's presence with the Staff. He said there are now two staffs, the one that Ian got from the past, and the modern one Kochaku has, and Kochaku has ruined the modern one with his evil. The crew entered the portal, ready to end this. Inside of the portal, the crew was once again, on the other side of Kochaku at the Sphere of Uchū Sōzō. "NO ONE WILL SURPASS ME! I AM PERFECT!" yelled Kochaku, as he shoved his Staff inside of the Sphere, which triggered an evil eruption across the dimensions. All of Existence then started turning white. Once the white met, it was all over. The Crew began to fight Kochaku. Kochaku attacked them mainly using large Shockwaves that were sent across the universes. Hikari used attacks that tore through Kochaku's head and sent him through dimensions. Kochaku punched and kicked them minorly, and they used their best attacks on him, which he seemed to be unaffected by most of them. Finally, it was time to end this. All of Existence was only 1 foot away (literally) from being completely and eternally destroyed. Ian was holding the sphere, and the entire Lookout Crew came together, and formed the eternal Ancient Spirit Bomb, which held the power of every good soul that has ever existed or will exist. They launched it at Kochaku, which the Creator also helped with the bomb. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the bomb ripped through Kochaku, which Kochaku said his final words, before being quickly shredded to shards of energy, existence an inch away from total destruction. Ian took the Staff, and shoved it in the Sphere quickly, and everything turned white. The whiteness disappeared, and everything was dark and blue-glowy again. The Crew was tired, as they used all of their energy. COE appeared, and took his staff from the Sphere that Kochaku put in. He filled the Staff with good energy again. COE thanked the Crew for helping ensure ultimate survival. COE and the Crew talked, and COE said everyone could have one question. The most siginificant, Ethan asked. Ethan asked what COE's real name is. "Amayirot Arika" he said (obviously a play on the creator of Dragon Ball). COE said he would have to send everyone back to Earth. They said goodbyes to the almighty Creator, as he floated back into the sky and disappeared. The Crew then appeared in a swirling enigma. The Crew found themselves back on the Lookout, and everything seemed back to normal. Kuzon, Kuzon Jr., Ian, Ethan and the others with partners, made out with their wives, while they met back up with their families. Helena said that in Other World, the Kais kept them updated with how the Crew was doing. Everything went back to normal, with no more Kochaku. Not for the next trillion years.. 'Transformations' Kuzon Jr. has trained to gain many of his transformations. He is trained by people of the Lookout Crew, mainly his father, of whom he shares many techniques and forms with. Note: Kuzon Jr. claims he doesn't plan to ever achieve Super Saiyan 2 or above, as he doesn't need them, and they only take energy and hurt his body. He has equivalents such as the Ruby SSJ forms. ---- *'Super Saiyan' - His most common form as of now. *'Ruby Super Saiyan' - His own made form. It is the opposite of Kuro's Sapphire Super Saiyan. He can create large red crystals that can be converted into fire and lava. It is equal in power to about Super Saiyan 2. **'Ruby Super Saiyan 2' - A much more advanced Ruby Super Saiyan 1. It is almost equal in power to Super Saiyan 3 (but not quite). In this form, KJ's eyes glow red, his hair is hard and rocky, and he can conserve his energy and its output much better. *'Super Saiyan 2' - achieved through training. 'Attacks and Techniques' Kuzon Jr. was taught most of techniques and tricks by members of the Lookout Crew. ---- *'Ki Blast' - The most common form of energy wave. *'Ki Barrage' - He shoots many Ki blasts at once. *'Pancake Flattener' - His own technique. He forms a ball of Ki, and them smashes it down like a pancake on the opponent, causing minor to major damage depending on how much Ki was used. *'Twizzling Twister' - His signanture attack. It is massivley more powerful than a Kamehameha, and is purple and pink, like a twister that takes power from the opponent, but at the same time you are affecting him. *'Hide and Seek -' One of Kuzon Jr.'s 'ancient and sacred techniques'. It is an odd way to gain an advantage. At random times in battle, Kuzon Jr. will actively build a large castle out of the ground, and persuade the opponent to engage in a game of Hide and Seek. **'Sand Castle' - When in a sandy enviornment, such as the bottom of an ocean or a beach, Kuzon Jr. will create a massively large, mansion-sized sand castle, full of unique rooms, halls, and chests. He will giggle, and send Ki blasts and 'sand monsters' created by his physical-bending skills, at the opponent. The opponent must find him. It is like a maze. **'Snow Castle '- TBA. *'Negative Energy '- Kuzon Jr. can surround himself, for a short time, in negative energy, which is converted regular energy, converted using ki. *'Ruby Hair '- Kuzon Jr.'s hair, in his Ruby Super Saiyan 2 state, hardens and is as hard as rock (rubies). He can stab opponents with the spikes, and burn things. *'Negative Energy Form' - Kuzon Jr. can go into the negative world and use attacks, that appear in midair but appear to have no source. He is basically invisible but has some limits. *'Financial Assistant - '''Kuzon Jr. uses calculations and fires odd angled Ki attacks. *'Ancient Spirit Bomb' - only used once, and it wasn't him who initiated it. It is the most powerful Spirit Bomb and possible ki attack in history to the date. Creator of Existence helped him and the Crew defeat Kochaku with it in HAarc (above). 'Gallery''' SSJKuzonJr.png|Ruby Super Saiyan KuzonJr2.png|Kuzon Jr. as a 6 year old Category:Saiyan Category:Hybrid Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Human Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Role-Play Category:Fanon Category:Characters